Walter
NAME: Walter Evans SPECIES: Human RACE: African-American GENDER: Male AGE: 34 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S5, P6, E5, C5, I8, A6, L5 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Unaffiliated SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: N/A WEAPON PREFERENCE: AER9 Laser Rifle, Standard issue military Bowie (Normal Fallout 3 Combat Knife) AUGMENTATIONS: Ocular enhancement implants (+1 Perception, increases ocular performance in every way) SKILLS: Expert in microfusion, energy manipulation, and thus is also an expert in energy weapons BIRTH PLACE: The Commonwealth OCCUPATION: Ex-Scientist HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Walter was born and raised by two Commonwealth scientists. He lived his whole life being told that math and science were the answers to everything, rarely being exposed to things like religion or prejudice. His parents would always tell him that all humans were equal, and he should treat everyone with respect, even if they don't return the favor. He grew up to be one of the Institute's leading experts in microfusion and energy manipulation. Despite his disapproval of the treatment of Synths, he continued working. He spent most his time working on different ways to utilize nuclear and electrical energy, as well as light. Everything was fine for the most part. He helped come up with several answers to problems they had and even figured out how to make a living creature invisible thanks to light refraction. Because of this, they hired him to work on Subject #167, one of the many clones they used for human testing. Subject #167 was part of a project to make the perfect soldier to keep the Railroad at bay. The project was very secret, and Walter had never even heard a clue of it existing. Immediately as he saw the things they were doing to the clones, he refused and tried to quit. However, they didn't let him, his superiors told him he had no choice and would be executed if he refused to cooperate. They told him that his death would barely affect them, as they could simply put his brain into a synth and continue their work. He reluctantly agreed, but right when they were taking Subject #167 away to begin the operation, he killed the guards and escaped, killing a few workers along the way and evading several others. Walter took advantage of the moment, and escaped during the chaos as well, claiming that he was going to track down the clone and bring him back. He looted a laser rifle and pistol from one of the dead guards, as well as some ammo, and escaped. He had heard a bit about the Capital Wasteland, and decided to head there, away from the evil back at the Institute. Little did he know, that he had just left one of the safest places on Earth. FAMILY: Marie Evans (Mother) Thomas Evans (Father) PERSONALITY: Serious, Friendly and humorous with friends, Open-minded, Values respect, Tries to remain unbiased at all costs, Realist HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Dark brown "The Unsettler" hair, clean shaven EYES: Brown SKIN FEATURES: No remarkable features BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 5'10" average build CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Normal scientist outfit, lab coat and all JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: None LIKES: Energy weapons, Living, Being respected, Women, Science, Guns, Other realists, Dogs, Nuka Cola DISLIKES: Large mutated creatures, Super mutants, Religion, Alcohol and other drugs, Pessimists, Optimists, Cynics, Disrespectful a** holes, Raiders FEARS: Large mutated creatures, Super mutants, Dying, Aliens, Getting ill, Psychopaths, Volumes with large depths (Giant dark caves, deep water, etc.) AMBITIONS: To help technology move forward and keep our species alive REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He believes we still have a chance of reclaiming the Earth and rebuilding civilization Category:Characters